Piñata
Piñata, one of the first piñata species you will discover.]] Piñatas are a group of species only found on Piñata Island. A Piñata is a living, colorful, candy filled container made of paper mache and confetti. A piñata is usually sent to a party in need of an activity and entertainment, usually using the Cannoñata operated by Langston Lickatoad to send a party. The Piñatas with the most Candiosity are sent to parties to be broken open and have their candy eaten. After the party, the piñata's pieces return to Pinata Central to be put back together by other piñatas. Piñatas that visit your garden will become residents of your garden after completing the requirements. Wild piñatas will be grayscale colored instead of the full vibrant colors of the resident piñata. Species There are many species of Piñata, from the tiny Whirlm to the giant Roario. Every Piñata contains candy, but some contain more than others. Each piñata has a life candy that may need to be eaten by a predatory piñata. Piñatas are native to Piñata Island, and the different breeds will each stay outside the garden's boundaries until you fill out the requirements for a Piñata to enter the garden. Piñatas also help your garden live and grow. Please don't mistake them as stomach parasites. Most Piñatas are named after a combination of an animal and a food or food related item like Sparrowmint instead of Spearmint or Sparrow and Fudgehog instead of Fudge or Hedgehog. Romancing Piñatas can romance and make more Piñata when the correct house is placed in your garden. After winning the romancing game Storkos drops an egg which will hatch after a while. The new Piñata will grow into a larger size after entering a cocoon. Happiness Rating Each piñata has a Happiness Rating, which is a measurement of how happy it is. It can be increased by feeding the piñata food, giving the piñata a nickname for the first time, and feeding it Happy Candy or Joy Candy. When a piñata's happiness is maxed out, its value increases. If a piñata's happiness is low it will become depressed, and having it depressed for too long will cause it to leave the garden and lose its resident status. In Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise the Happiness rating is replaced with Candiosity, which has the same mechanics as happiness in the original Viva Piñata except that piñatas can now only be sent to parties if the candiosity level is full, to further match the Viva Piñata television series. Sleeping Piñatas will sleep during certain hours of the day. Piñatas will wake up on their own. When a piñata is sleeping it will emit "Z" letters and make snoring sounds. Waking it up manually will cause it to be more unhappy. Piñata Sickness A Piñata can get ill from eating weed heads or breathing smoke released by weed plants, or by eating Sour Candy produced by Sours. Piñatas can be injured by losing a fight or being wacked by a shovel when dizzy. Having injured or sick Piñatas in your garden cause Dastardos to come in and "fix" them, however when he gets to your downed Piñata the Piñata breaks and leaves your garden, losing its resident status as a result of being broken. Whacking the piñata enough times while it is sick will also result in the piñata breaking. Doctor Patchingo runs an emergency service. If you find out a Piñata is sick or injured pay him to heal your Piñata before it breaks and he will try to reach it and then heal it. A Piñata that is ill can be broken by hitting it with the shovel enough times to remove all the brown markets shown. Also, if a Piñata eats a prickly pear head they will lose their residence status and leave your garden without breaking. Professor Pester will sometimes come to break a resident Piñata, and you can't stop him if he has targeted a Piñata. You can bribe him using Chocolate Coins to make him go away before he attacks a piñata. You can also scare him using the Captain's Cutlass, but not in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise. In the TV Series Piñatas are the central focus of the Viva Piñata TV series. Humans, who are featured in the game series as main characters, are kept to a bare minimum with only Professor Pester and his Ruffians appearing in most episodes, and Leafos is only shown in one scene of the TV series intro as a cameo. In the TV series, almost all Piñatas can talk in a human language. Usually most Piñata species walk on two legs, including ones that walk on four legs in the games, though sometimes they walk or stand on four legs. Candiosity Piñatas inherently have a candiosity level which is increased by eating candy. When the candiosity level is full, they can be sent to a party using the Cannoñata. The Candiosity level can be detected by the Candiosity Meter. Most piñatas like going to parties, though some don't like this such as Fergy Fudgehog, Machi Moojoo, and Cherish Chocstrich, due to various reasons. When sent back to Piñata Island, the broke pieces of the body are then reformed back into the complete body. Illness Piñatas can get sick with diseases such as Confetti-itis and colds. One disease, called "gastrointestinal vegititis bolgaris" found in Franklingestion causes a Piñata to be filled with vegetables instead of candy and spit out the plant foods, preventing them from being sent to parties. Sour Piñatas can be sour as they can in the games, though the mechanics are slightly different. A Piñata can temporarily turn into a sour Piñata by drinking a potion invented by Professor Pester, as seen in the episode Shirley Shells Out. Also, transformation from a sour into a regular Piñata can sometimes be only temporary as sour Mongo Macaracoon transformed back into a sour after being turned into a normal Macaracoon after eating Cluckles legs. Sour Piñatas are usually feral-like and twitchy. Sour Piñatas also usually don't talk, but some sour Piñatas can talk such as the Sour Mallowolf Gang. Appearance , an old Moozipan shown to have signs of aging such as having grayed out skin.]] As shown by characters such as Uncle Hoofy Horstachio, as a piñata ages, like a human, their appearance degrades, though obviously in different ways than a human such as their skin color fading to gray or becoming distorted and becoming a different hue, and having rotten or missing teeth. Also, the body degrades in durability and can more easily fall apart and break into two pieces. Piñatas can gain weight and look fatter than normal for their species, an example of a fat piñata is Uncle Hoofy Horstachio. Fergy Fudgehog is shown gaining weight multiple times throught the series, usually linked to him eating a lot. In Confetti-itis every piñata except Fergy and Paulie Pretztail is shown to gain weight due to the overconsumption of Shed-No-More potions. They can also become visibly bulky with lots of muscle, as seen in the episode Mr. Unbustable where both Fergy Fudgehog and Meinhardt Mousemallow appear as incredibly bulky and muscular. Fergy later becomes a hulking monster in the episode. Another character that is muscular is Freddy Flapyak, who has an incredibly muscular upper body but a comically thin lower body in comparison. Seen Species In later season 1 episodes and season 2 of the TV series, some species of Piñata that would later appear in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise and Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise appear, such as the Lemmoning, the Moojoo, the Jeli, and the Flapyak. In the TV series episode Heads and Tails, Freakatas, hybrid piñatas, are shown in the series. Other Details Piñatas can still live and speak without their heads attached to their bodies, and also control their bodies even when detached from their head, as seen in the episode Heads and Tails. When detached, a piñata's body has a mind of its own and will perform actions on its own accord such as baking a cake. Category:Gameplay Category:Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species